Pokemon: A New Tale: Team Rocket Takeover Arc
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: Slowly one by one, Team Rocket is slowly taking over the region of Kanto. Will anyone be able to stop them or, Is Kanto Already under their Control?
1. Pewter City Falls!

Twinleaf town, the home of many starting trainers in the Sinnoh at today was no different, Billy Walker, now Ten years of age was asleep today was the day he would start his Journey as downstairs one Johanna Walker was holding a currently 1-year-old Dawn Walker in her arms as she looked at her Cat Pokemon. "Glameow, be a dear and go get Billy up?" She asked as the Cat stretched for a moment. "Glameow!" It said walking up the stairs towards the young trainer to be's room. Up in his room Billy was sound asleep before POUNCE! The Glameow pounced on his stomach causing him to cough. "Jesus Glameow what gives?" He questioned as the Pokemon let out a purr as he looked at the clock. "So it's that time thanks buddy." He said patting Glameow's head jumping out of his bed as the Glameow curled up on his bed and went to sleep.

Billy grabbed his hat quickly putting it on and flung his jacket over with a grin. Wasting little time he grabbed his Pokegear from his desk and clipped it on and flung his backpack over his shoulder before heading down the stairs as Johanna smiled ready to greet him. "Bout time Sleepyhead, now you sure its the league challenge you want Billy?" She asked as Billy nodded. "Yeah mom, the contests were your thing they aren't mine who knows." He said taking Dawn in his hands and lifted her up. "Something tells me Sis is gonna be a great coordinator one day," Billy said as Dawn giggled. Billy brought Dawn back down and handed her back to his mother who nodded. "Fair enough, you know where to meet Prof. Rowan," Johanna said as Billy gave her a hug tipping his cap. "I sure do, next time you see me, Mom, you can call me Champion of the Sinnoh League." He grinned taking off as Johanna smiled.

On Route 201 Billy came racing on as Professor Rowan was waiting for him. "Ah Billy my boy welcome, I take It I can guess why you're here," Rowan asked as Billy nodded before Rowan opened the case as Billy reached for one of the three as he smiled. "Piplup huh, Made your choice for a while my boy?" Rowan asked. "I have Professor come on out Piplup!" Billy shouted throwing the ball into the air as the light shined brightly before Piplup landed in his hands. "Piplup!" It called out with a small smile.

"Purugly Hyper Beam!" "Dustox Psybeam!" Two voices shouted as Rowan's eyes glared. "LOOK OUT!" He shouted Pushing Billy and Piplup out of the way taking on the blast of the Psybeam and Hyper Beam as Billy just barely got up as suddenly the two figures walked forward one had a turquoise hair that was cut quite short and rounded in a space like an outfit. The other one had similar attire but bright red haired colored hair. One thing that stood out was the G in the center of their outfit as Rowan coughed. "Team Galactic, Commander Mars here?!" He growled.

"We have need of you and your knowledge of the Pokeball and Pokemon itself Professor Rowan," Mars said as Rowan looked at her. "Team Galactic is looking to create a Holy Ball and we need your help, willingly or not," Mars stated. "A holy- YOU IDIOTS! You are not going after who I think you are." Rowan snapped as Billy got in front of Rowan. "Billy?" He questioned. "You want the professor you'll have to go through me!" Billy snapped Mars simply laughed. "A mere starting Brat challenging Team Galactic?! Oh your funny kid, you grunt, deal with him." Mars said. "With pleasure Commander Mars." The grunt said as Billy put Piplup down. "Ready?" He asked. "PIP! PIP!" It cried out.

Billy quickly bent down near the Professor's bag scrounging for a moment before pulling out his version of the Pokedex. "Do you mind Professor?" He asked as Rowan shook his head. "Do what you must just stop them!" Rowan stated as Billy nodded opening up the dex on Piplup looking over his moves and nodded. "Alright let's go Galactic," Billy growled. "Consider this your last battle BRAT!" The Galactic grunt growled. "Dustox Psybeam!" The grunt shouted as the Dustox released a multicolored beam from its eyes at Piplup. "New Trainer or not I've been studying for this moment, DODGE PIPLUP!" Billy shouted as The Piplup jumped to the side. "Now move in close!" Billy shouted as Piplup nodded zooming forward as the Grunt grunt. "GUST KEEP IT BACK!" The grunt shouted as the Dustox began flapping its wings as Piplup dashed through the Gust all be it difficult getting close. "Now Jump!" Billy shouted as Piplup nodded jumping in the air. "The hell is this Brat up to Commander?!" The grunt asked. "I'm not entirely sure Soldier.' Mars commented.

"Piplup ICE BEAM!" Billy ordered. "WHAT?!" The Grunt shouted as Piplup opened its beak and a light blue ball appeared in front of it. It then fired a light blue beam from the ball at the opponent, nailing Dustox in the back and slowly freezing it as Piplup landed in front of Billy. "PIP!" It cried out. The Dustox was frozen before plopping down onto the ground as The grunt gasped in shock. "So your not your typical run of the mil brat huh? You stand down. Let me show this kid what happens when you meddle in Team Galactic affairs." Mars said walking forward and placed her hand at her Belt. "First I will toy with you than I Will crush you beneath my foot kid! Go Zubat!" Mars shouted throwing the Pokeball out as an eyeless bat let out a screech upon exiting the ball ready to strike. "Piplup! Water Pulse!" Billy shouted as Piplup jumped in the air before extending its arms out creating a blast in its hands. Once formed Piplup launched it towards The Zubat colliding as it let out a screech falling down to the ground.

"Zubat return," Mars said as it returned to its Pokeball. "We will have a talk later about this failure. For now, no more Mrs. Nice Commander Mars." She stated pulling up her next Pokeball. "Purugly show yourself!" Mars shouted as suddenly the Pokeball opened in a bright flash of light, a rotund gray and white feline Pokémon with a crescent-shaped head emerged from the ball letting lose a hiss. "Purugly, grab Piplup by the neck with your teeth." Mars scowled as Purugly zoomed forward before snatching it into its mouth. "Piplup!" Billy screamed. "Now thunderbolt until it stops moving!" Mars snarled.

"PUR!" It shouted as thunder shot through its body slowly frying Piplup and when the first one finished there were swirls in the Piplups eyes as Purugly dropped. "Thunder..." Mars stated coldly. Purugly nodded letting loose a loud hiss before one swift lighting thunderbolt struck down onto Piplup sending it flying back to Billy as he caught it before Mars humphed. "Let this be a lesson brat, no one interferes with Team Galactic's plans with their Pokemon in one piece." Mars scowled as Billy looking down putting two fingers to his Piplup's neck, no pulse. "Piplup..." Billy stated bringing it close to him crying. "So this is what you and Galactic have begun to stoop to eh Mars." A voice said as Mars turned around. In front of her stood a blonde haired woman, Black coat with fur at the bottom of it, Black pants, Black shirt and a silver engraving in the cent of the shirt along with Black and yellow buns in her hair. "Well, well, well If it isn't the Sinnoh League Champion herself Cynthia," Mars said shaking her head.

"I think you've done enough damage in Twinleaf town Mars, take your Galactic stooge and leave," Cynthia growled. "Oh but, Ms. Champion we will with Professor Rowan," Mars explained as Cynthia grabbed one of her Pokeballs. "I think you misheard me I'm not giving you an option to leave with Professor Rowan, take your grunt and Leave or else..." Cynthia snarled. "Or else what?" Mars asked. "GARCHOMP!" Cynthia shouted throwing the Pokeball into the air as suddenly, a bipedal, draconian Pokémon that was primarily dark blue in color appeared on the field with a roar. "Ah, your Garchomp," Mars stated as Cynthia threw her hand to the side. "Not just any Garchomp Mars, see I paid a visit to Kalos recently." She said holding her arm up revealing a Mega Stone in graved in the bracelet. "A M-M-Mega Ring?!" Mars gulped. "That's right, this is your last warning Mars, LEAVE!" Cynthia snapped.

Mars took a step back before coughing adjusting herself. "Team Galactic Retreat.." Mars stated as The grunted nodded. "This isn't the end Champion Cynthia mark my words." Mars said taking off as Team Galactic fled causing Cynthia to nod. Some years had passed since that day, Billy had been missing for some time since that day as Cynthia was in the champion room having just finished a battle before receiving a call.

"Hello?" Cynthia asked over her Pokenav not expecting a call. "Cynthia its Steven long time no see or rather speak," Steven said as Cynthia chuckled a little bit. "It's nice to hear from you Steven what's going on?" Cynthia asked. "Well, I need your help, Juan is preparing to retire soon and as you know we need an 8th gym to have a league," Steven explained. "Crud, your right, I'll meet you at the Hoenn League we need to discuss this." Cynthia said with a mutter before looking up to the sky. "Billy, hope your okay boy…" Cynthia muttered.

Sometime had passed since the events that transpired that day. Johanna Walker has been worried sick for her little boy as he has since disappeared from Sinnoh as we rejoined young Billy has been surviving in the wild somewhat passing though Rock Tunnel but it was hard as he barley was able to see before flames shot at the young boy as he barely dodged out of the way and brought up a nearby stick as it caught on fire lighting the cave up as he looked around surrounded by a pack of wild Hondours. "Oh great...I have been able to avoid wild Pokemon for this long, is this really were my Luck runs out? Piplup...I was hoping I'd be able to avenge you little guy but guess Fate has other ideas..." Billy muttered as the Houndour's were about to strike before a loud screech was heard causing the Houndour's to flinch in pain. They turned around and it was coming from a wild Zubat whose strength seemed to surpass that of a normal Zubat.

Zubat flew around landing in front of Billy. "ZUBAT!" It cried as Billy blinked before he finally understood, this Zubat wanted to fight with him as Billy held his hand out as the Zubat rubbed his head against Billy's arm. "Alright..." Billy muttered glaring as one of the houndour growled as the others backed up it was a blueish color a lot different from the others. "Alright, Zubat Supersonic!" Billy cried out as the Zubat let out a screech as the houndour flinched but growled chargining in to land a bit on Zubat as it flew to the side as the two Pokemon stared each other down.

"Zubat Leechlife!" Billy shouted as Zubat zoomed-in biting down on the Houndour starting to drain its energy as Houndour howled letting out a painful cry as the Zubat zoomed away with a big old grin. Houndour growled before launching an ember as Zubat screeching in pain just barely pushing through the pain before screeching causing the Houndour to drop the ember. 'Whoa...this Zubat is something else...' Billy muttered as he thought for a moment before shrugging. "well this is a shot in the dark but, ZUBAT BRAVE BIRD!" Billy shouted as suddenly Zubat zoomed up in the air before coming back in full speed before starting to glow blue. "Wait Zubat knows it!" Billy exclaimed in shock.

Zubat zoomed through the Houndour before coming crashing onto the ground with a weak Zubat as Billy picked up the little guy. "You okay little guy..." Billy asked as Zubat nodded looking at the Houndour was slowly surrounded the blue one as Billy grunted this was bad. "DOUR!" Suddenly a cry was heard as the Houndour slowly limped forward. "Dour.." It explained as Billy blinked in confusion. Houndour slowly turned around and nudging one of them as that one nodded before… "It's rare to see a brat befriend a houndour." A voice said as Billy turned around Houndour standing in front of Billy growling as Zubat slowly floating up with a screech. "WHOS THERE?!" Billy called out.

"Prepare for trouble brat you got that right!" One shouted landing on the ground he was in a strange black outfit with a red R on his shirt but one thing to notice was he had green hair. "And make it double." Another said landing on the ground as she to had a strange black outfit with a red R on her shirt but she had golden blonde hair. "Because we're here for a fight." The male added. "To infect the world with devastation." The woman stated. "To blight all peoples in every nation." The male continued as Billy sweat dropped dah hell was he watching. "To denounce the goodness of truth and love." The woman continued. "To extend our wrath to the stars above." The male continued. "Cassidy." The woman finally introduced herself with a smirk. "And butch of course!" The male said with excitement. "We're Team Rocket circling earth all day and night." Cassidy said with a grin. "Surrender now or you'll surely lose the fight fight fight," Butch stated as a Raiticate poped out in front of them. "Raticate!" It cried out. "So...Sinnoh has Team Galactic and Kanto has a bunch of Clowns?" Billy questioned as Cassidy and Butch face planted.

"HEY, YOU BRAT DIDN'T YOU MOTHER EVER TEACH YOU TO TREAT YOUR ELDERS WITH SOME RESPECT!" Butch snapped. "That's enough you two we aren't here for the Pokemon." A voice said as they both Saluted. "Giovanni sir!" They saluted as suddenly an older looking man walked forward in a business type attire with a red R badge on the right of his suit. "Quite impressive for a kid so young tell me, Billy was it? What brings you to Kanto?" The man asked before bowing. "Oh right where are my Manners, I am Giovanni, Leader of Team Rocket." He said with a grin. "If you must know sir Power.." Billy said tightening his fist. "Power to avenge my Piplup that was killed right in front of me by Team Galactic." Billy said as Giovanni nodded. "Ah yes, you must be the young boy that was all over the news well than Billy." Giovanni said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come with me and I'll be able to give you the power you seek and much more.." Giovanni said as Billy looked up and nodded as he lead him out of the cave, slowly followed behind by Houndour and Zubat.

Four years have passed since that day as Billy was currently in the office of the boss, Giovanni as he currently stood there with his team at his belt Crobat, Houndoom, Ferrothorn, Hydreigon, Luxray and Espeon. In those short four years Billy had risen through the ranks of team rocket to the point of becoming Giovanni's second in command as Giovanni walked in Billy Saluted. "At ease Billy." Giovanni said as Billy nodded lowering his hand as Giovanni sat down. "Is your team Ready?" He questioned. "Yes sir, All my team either has a move to take down the gyms or their type is strong against them and I captured a Hydreigon for Lance." Billy explained. "Excellent...that Red brat ruined Team Rocket's reputation it's time to gain it back..." Giovanni growled.

"Any luck on locating Mewtwo sir?" Billy questioned. "Unfortunately, not yet but we will find him soon enough that foolish Pokemon he was made by humans to obey humans nothing more!" Giovanni snarled. "Alright, enough messing around! Take Jessie and James and take over those gyms Billy make Team Rocket feared again!" Giovanni snarled as Billy nodded. "Yes sir, JESSIE! JAMES! MEOWTH! Let's MOVE!" Billy shouted as Jessie and James landed next to billy in their new Black outfits with Red R's on them alongside Mewoth. "Take over time Billy?" James questioned. "Take over time." Billy said as Mewoth flipped over. "MEOWTH! I've been looking forward to this!" Meowth said as the group disappeared like Ninja's as Giovanni smirked. "And all it took was having Team Galactic to get rid of the boys piplup.." Giovanni said with a smirk.

The day was peaceful on the home of Pewter City everything seemed quite. "TEAM ROCKET STRIKE!" BIlly shouted as Jessie, James and Mewoth jumped out from the balloon heading down to the city. "What the whos that?!" One of the civilians questioned. "Listen is that a voice I hear?" Jessie questioned. "It speaks to me loud and clear." James added. "Team Rocket's resurrection has come." Billy stated. "Floating on the wind." Jessie stated. "Past the stars." James added. "Though the Cosmos." Billy stated. "In your ears!" Mewoth added. "Bringing Chaos at a break neck place." Jessie added. "Dashing hope putting fear in its place." James added. "This is Team Rockets Take over time!" Billy stated. "A rose by any other name is just as sweet." Jessie said. "When everythings ours, our work is complete." Billy stated. "Jessie." Jessie introduced. "and it's James." James followed suit. "Billy." Billy said with a small smirk. "Mewoth, now thats a name." Mewoth added. "Putting the do gooders in their place." Jessie said. "Taking over the world one region at a time." Billy stated. "Team Rocket!" James finished up. "We're in your face!" Meowth finished as a strange cat Pokemon came from James pokeballs. "Liepard!" It called out.

"HOUNDOOM GO!" Billy shouted throwing his Pokeball down to the city bellow. "Tyranitar your up!" James shouted following suit. "Ampharos Sweetie your up!" Jessie called out as the three Pokeballs opened up letting out the called Pokemon. "Houndoom Fireblast the Poke center!" Billy shouted. "HOUNDOOM!" It called out before blasting the nearby center with a huge blast. "Ampharos let out a discharge!" Jessie shouted. "Tyranitar, Hyper Beam the Museum!" James shouted. "AMPHAROSSS!" Ampharos shouted letting lose a mighty discharge throughout the City as Tyranitar planted itself before letting lose a huge beam towards a Museum.

"BROCK!" A voice shouted racing into the gym in a pant. "What is it do I have a challenger?" Brock questioned. "Worse, Team Rocket, they are making a comeback! In a brutal way! They are outside attacking the City." The Civilian shouted as Brock, if his eyes could open would be narrowed in anger. "I'll be right there..." Brock said as the Civilian nodded racing out as Brock turned around picking up six Pokeballs. "I was going to save you guys for the upcoming world tournament but, your needed now..." Brock muttered putting them on his belt.

"Come on Brock we don't have all Day! Houndoom Bite on that Rattata!" Billy shouted as they were battling the few trainers that had been trying to defend the City as the Houndoom pounced over to the Ratatta and bit down on it causing it to scream in pain. "ENOUGH!" A voice shouted as Team Rocket turned as Brock came walking out shirt on and all as he stood at the ready as Billy let out a smirk. "Well, and here I thought you didn't care about this City Brock." Billy said with a small smirk. "Cut to the chase Rocket, what do you want?" Brock asked.

Billy adjusted his shoulder as Billy called over his Houndoom as it trotted over to Billy as it sat down next to Billy before the Trainer patted its head. "Quite simple Brock A battle." Billy said. "A battle, you hurt all these innocence for a battle, I highly doubt that, what's the catch?" Brock questioned. "Simple really Brock, If You win We will leave your town alone." Billy Stated as Brock waited as he saw a smirk come across Billy's face. "And if you win?" Brock asked. "You and all of Pewter City must submit to Team Rocket!" Billy stated as Brock flinched for a moment. "So you lot are looking to take over Kanto, Fair enough, Deal!" Brock stated as Billy smirked returning Houndoom to its Pokeball as a Ref raced over to the field as Brock nodded before The Ref rose its hands up. "The following battle will be a Six on Six Pokemon battle with no Substitutions! If Team Rocket wins Pewter City must submit to them! Let the battle Begin!" The Ref called out as Brock grabbed his First Pokeball. "Tyranitar! Your up!" Brock shouted as suddenly as he threw the Pokeball out, it opened up letting out a shine before a large, bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide covering its body appeared. "TAR!" It cried out as suddenly a Sandstorm suddenly was whipped up as Brock waited for Billy's first Pokemon.

"Huh, Clever Brock." Billy said as Jessie and James chuckled. "But, not clever enough Ferrothorn! Your up!" Billy shouted throwing the Pokeball out as a Pokémon resembling a flattened durian appeared on the field. Its metallic body is covered in thorns, with three black stripes circling its width. "Thorn!" It called out as Brock growled in anger. 'So the Sandstorm won't have any effect on this thing...based on its appearance it has to be somewhat steel great...' Brock muttered.

"Spikes," Billy stated as Ferrothorn jumped up in the air and span its body around letting loose a multitude of spikes across the ground before landing back in front of Billy as Brock Sweat dropped. "Team Rocket was not this strong when Red took them on what the hell happened...They wouldn't have a move like spikes let alone any fully evolved Pokemon..." Brock muttered to himself. "Ice should still do something to it! Tyranitar Ice punch!" Brock shouted as the Pokemon let out a roar before charging in and slammed a cold ice fist onto the thorn pokemon as it closed its eyes taking the blow before opening it. "Power Whip!" Billy stated as both Brock and Tyranitar gasped.

Suddenly, two of ferrorthorn's arms lit up as it slapped both of them against Tyranitar sending it flying backwards. "Tyranitar!" Brock called out as the Dinosaur Pokemon slowly got up in pain growling. "Tyranitar..." It growled as Billy scoffed. "Your Tyranitar's tougher than I gave it credit for no mater, this first battle is about to end! Ferrothorn, prepare the charge." Billy ordered. Suddenly, Ferrothorn's entire body began to glow brightly, but not in evolution light.

"Tyranitar Flamethrower!" Brock shouted as the beast revved its head back. "Ferrothorn Solar Beam!" Billy ordered as both blasts went from the opposing Pokemon as the smoke cloud formed from the explosion while Billy and Brock held their grown when it cleared both Tyranitar and Ferrothorn had swirls in their eyes. "Both Tyranitar and Ferrothorn are unable to battle this result is a draw!" The ref called out as Billy without a word returned Ferrothorn to its Pokeball as Brock held Tyranitar's out. "Tyranitar come back!" Brock shouted as a red beam shot out returning it to the Pokeball. 'Jesus, this guy has to be a top of Team Rocket for pulling out that kind of punishment...' Brock muttered. "Enjoy that victory Brock because it will be your only one tonight, I suggest you submit now before things get any uglier," Billy stated.

"Not a chance! I am a Gym Leader and I will fight until the end! Kabutops go!" Brock shouted throwing out the Pokeball as it opened out in a bright light as out of it came a bipedal Pokémon with a skeletal build. "Kabutops!" it called out before flinching as it landed on one of the Spikes as Billy pulled out one of his balls that was an Ultra Ball throwing it up and down. "That was your final mistake this battle Brock..." Billy stated as Brock waited sweat coming down his forehead. "Hydreigon...your up!" Billy shouted throwing the Ball up into the air as the light shined as a three-headed, draconic Pokémon with six thin, black wings that each end in two points on its back emerged from the Ball. "Hydreigon!" It called out in a roar.

"No more fooling around! Hydreigon! Draco Meteor!" Billy ordered. The Hydreigon's three mouths lit up and let loose a barrage of Meteores striking down onto Kabutops one by one as smoke was brought up from the contact when it opened up, Kabutops was down on the ground eyes swirling. "Kabutops is unable to battle the winner is Hydreigon and Team Rocket!" The Ref announced. "Next?" Billy questioned in a smirk. Brock sweat dropped this was looking bad as he quickly returned Kabutop's to its pokeball grabbing another one. "Golem! Your up!" Brock shouted throwing out the Pokeball as a bipedal Pokémon with a spherical body covered by a shell of plated, green rocks appeared on the field. "GOLEM!" It called out.

"Hydreigon! ICE FANG!" Billy shouted as Hydreigon suddenly zoomed in a speed of light before appearing right in front of Golem. "GOLEM LOOK OUT!" Brock shouted before all three heads lit up in an icy glitter chomping down on Golem who let out a cry of pain. "Now fling it!" Billy shouted as the Hydreigon as the three heads flung Golem away as it landed on the ground in pain trying to get up before falling back down swirl in its eyes.

"Golem is unable to battle, The Winner is Hydreigon!" The ref called out. "DREIGON!" It called out as Billy walked over petting one of its heads. "Hydreigon..." It said rubbing its head against Billy's hand as Brock returned Golem to its Pokeball. "This isn't over Rockets! Aerodactyl YOUR UP!" Brock shouted throwing out the Pokeball as a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon with large, membranous wings. "DACTYL!" It cried out ready for battle.

"Really? This is the best the 1st of the Kanto Gym leaders has to offer?" Billy questioned. "Aerodactyl! Ice Fang!" Brock shouted as Aerodactyl zoomed in its fangs lighting up with ice. "Impressive so you know Dragon's weakness, however, that won't be enough Hydreigon Surf!" Billy ordered as the Hydreigon jumped up as a wave of water came racing over as Hydreigon's landed on the water going for the Aerodactyl. The water swamped down onto the Aerodactyl as Hydreigon swooped away landing in front of Billy as Aerodactyl was out cold. "Dactyl..." It cried with swirls in its eyes. "Aerodactyl is unable to battle! The Winner is Hydreigon!" The Ref called out. "DREIGON!" It called out with a roar.

Brock quickly returned it to its Pokeball grabbing his 2nd to last Pokemon. "Rhyperior!" Brock shouted as a large, brownish-gray Pokémon with two horns: one on its nose, and another one above it. "RHYPERIOR!" It called out it in a roar. "Move in close and Grab it!" Billy ordered as the creature zoomed-in grabbing the Rhyperior by the throat. "Rhyperior!" Brock shouted. "Focus Blast..." Billy ordered. The three heads reved up before preparing a blast launching it face first into the Rhyperior the Dragon was sent flying back. Once the smoke cleared with Hydreigon still flying the smoke cleared and Rhyperior was out cold. "Rhy..." It called out swirls in its eyes.

"Hydreigon...Earth Power!" Billy ordered. Hydreigon zoomed into the air as its fist lit up before slamming it down into the ground as the ground shook sending Onix flying as Onix seemed to get knocked down and it seemed like it was down before Onix slowly pushed itself up. "Onix..." it growled before "ONIX!" It called out before its entire body began to glow. Suddenly, the body began to change into a long, serpentine Pokémon with a silvery-gray body made up of rock-like sections, which can possess chips and scrapes from fights and tunneling as the glowing stopped. "STEELIX!" It called out in anger.

"Onix you evolved! Alright, this is a whole new game Billy! Steelix! Ice Fang!" Brock ordered as the new Pokemon zoomed around the Dragon wrapping its with its body and tail as its fangs glowed in ice before slamming its fangs into the Dragon. "Now throw it into the air and slam it down with Dragon Tail!" Brock Ordered as the new Pokemon flung it into the air but as it was coming down the tail glowed brightly before SLAM! The Dragon was slammed down onto the ground in a cloud of smoke, when it cleared, Hydreigon had swirl in its eyes to the shock of Pewter City.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle! The Winner is Brock!" The Ref shouted as Billy returned it to its Pokeball. "Well Done Hydreigon I'll wrap this up." Billy stated bringing out the next Pokeball as Brock was sweat dropping. "Houndoom lets wrap this up!" Billy shouted as suddenly out of the Pokeball as he threw it came a quadruped, canine Pokémon that is mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. "DOOM!" It called out as around its neck was some strange crystal and inside was a strange red and black symbol.

"You've done well Brock but, its time to end this!" Billy stated raising his hand up as a strange bracelet was around Billy's wrist with the Team Rocket R on it and a stone similar to the stone on Houndoom. "Time to end this Houndoom! BEYOND EVOLUTION! MEGA EVOLUTION!" Billy shouted and placed a finger onto the stone as the Stone around Houndoom let out some energy as it let out a roar before the ridges on its back thickened, and it gained additional, bone-like rings around the base of its tail. "DOOM!" Houndoom roared.

"Two can play at this game!" Brock shouted as he revved up his arms revealing a similar bracelet. "Never thought I'd be able to use this but, BEYOND EVOLUTION! MEGA EVOLVE!" Brock shouted as the energy came from a orb around Steelix as it roared before suddenly, its body becomes longer, almost doubles its mass, and gains more features. Mega Steelix's eyes turn blue and its lower jaw becomes more heavily armored with a round, curved shape. Additionally, a third pair of ridges appears on its bottom jaw, as well as two sharp, flat structures consisting of three conjoined projections on each side. "STEELIX!" It roared.

"Steelix Earthquake!" Brock shouted as the Steelix slammed its tail down making the earth shake as Houndoom jumped to the side to avoid the shaking charging in. "FLAMETHROWER HOUNDOOM!" Billy ordered as Houndoom revved its head back before letting loose a wave of fire towards the Steelix colliding with the new Pokemon. "Now Finish it with Fire Fang!" Billy shouted as the Houndooms fangs lit up before zooming in and bit down on the Steelix as it let out a painful cry and when Houndoom jumped back Steelix slowly tried to get up before falling down onto the ground eyes swirled.

"Steelix is unable to battle, The Winner is Houndoom there for the Victory goes to Team Rocket!" The Ref announced as the Houndoom reverted back to normal as Brock returned it to its Pokeball as Brock looked up and nodded as suddenly a Smokescreen was let lose throughout Pewter City as Billy coughed waving it away and when it finally disappeared Brock was gone. "Huh, fleeing to get help, get all the help you want Brock soon all of Kanto will belong to Team Rocket," Billy growled.

Narrator: And so the Team Rocket takeover has Begun and Team Rocket has captured Pewter City! Will Brock be able to find the help he needs? You won't want to miss it as the take over has only just begun!


	2. The Ultimate Showdown! Billy vs Red!

"And in other news, Team Rocket has just taken control of Pewter City with one of the Admins taking the head as Pewter City Gym Leader as the group of Jessie, James, Meowth and the newest member who has seemed to come out of nowhere Billy now make their way to Cerulean City as we speak!" The News reporter stated as Daisy, inside the Cerulean City Gym was holding Seel who had a sad look on his face. "Seel..." It whimpered. "This is bad..." Violet muttered looking at the News. "Yeah, where will our crowds come from?!" Lilly shouted as the sisters looked at her as she shrugged like "What?".

"Shouldn't we be preparing?" A voice said as they turned around spotting an orange-haired individual in a yellow tank top and blue short pants as Violet nodded. "Hey Runt...Normally I'd say yes but, This Billy from what we have found out made Brock look like a complete joke." Violet explained. "So what are we gonna do?" She asked. "You need to take Seel and Flee Misty me and your sisters will hold Team Rocket off," Daisy explained. "But, Daisy you guys aren't the battlers!" Mist screamed as Violet handed Seel was handed to Misty. "Thats the point Misty." Her sister explained.

"Take the Pokemon left in the gym and Flee Misty we will hold them off," Violet said as Misty tightened her fist before nodded. "I will be back I promise.." Misty said zooming past the tanks before grabbing one Pokemon that was left and looked at the symbol. "A Magikarp? Why did we save...wait...thats right!" Misty stated remembering the story of this Pokemon putting it into its Pokeball. "Seel?" The Seel asked as Misty bent down opening its Pokeball. "We will be back I promise Seel but for now, we have to flee." Misty said as it nodded taping the Pokeball entering it as Misty zoomed out the emergency exit of the Gym.

Suddenly, in the gym roof was crashed into. "Proton, Petrel, Ariana ,Archer, Jessie, James find any of the rare Pokemon and take them for return to the base! I'll handle the Gym Leader!" Billy shouted as they all hopped out of the ship they crashed into the Gym. "RIGHT!" Team Rocket shouted taking off as Billy landed onto the ground as Lilly, Violet, and Daisy stood side by side causing Billy to blink before laughing. "Really?! You three are the gym leaders of Cerulean City?! and here I thought I was going to have a challenge compared to Brock!" Billy stated.

"yes, we sisters are the gym leaders of the gym." Violet said as Bily grabbed his Pokeball and smirked. "Well this is gonna be easy and to save us some trouble, I'll take all three of you on at once." Billy stated as the three sisters grabbed one Pokeball each. "You're gonna regret those words Rocket, Blastoise go!" Daisy called out. "Seadra! your up!" Violet called out. Lilly let out a whistle causing Billy to blink before a slim, quadruped, blue, mammalian Pokémon with white, diamond-shaped markings. Its face and underside are white as well came zooming in a streak of blue landing in front of Billy. "SUICUNE!" It called out. "I hate bringing him here away from the wild but, this is an emergency!" Lilly stated.

"Luxray DISCHARGE!" Billy ordered as Luxray let out a screech letting lose a discharge of energy from its body shocking Blastoise, Seadra and Suicune. Seadra was sent flying slamming against the wall. "SEADRA!" Violet shouted racing over to him as the Seadra had swirl in its eyes. "How is this possible, you rockets weren't this strong years ago!" Daisy shouted. "Times have changed Foolish Gym leader..." Billy stated his eyes narrowing. "Suicune Giga Impact!" Lily ordered as Sucine zoomed in glowing brightly charging right for Luxray as Billy closed his eyes almost like he was waiting for the perfect moment. "dodge with Quick Attack..." Billy finally ordered as Luxray quickly zoomed to the side as Lilly and Suicune gasped in shock.

"Thunder..." Billy ordered as Luxray let out a roar as a strike of lighting struck down onto Suicune. "SUICUNE!" Lilly shouted as it fell down onto the ground eyes swirling as Billy gave the last Pokemon a bring it taunt. "This is bad...Blastoise we need to give Misty a little more time ready?" Daisy asked as Blastoise nodded. "BEYOND EVOLUTION MEGA EVOLVE!" Daisy shouted raising her bracelet up before pressing the button as it gained smaller shells over its arms, each with their own water cannon. The two cannons on its back are replaced by a single, central water cannon of greater size that can retract into its shell.

"Hydro Pump!" Daisy called out as all three canons lined up "BLAST!" It shouted launching it towards Luxray. "Wild Charge..." Billy shouted as Luxray let up in an aura of electricity surrounding it charging forward as it dashed though the water before landing charging at Blastoise. "RAY!" Luxray shouted slamming into the Blastoise's body slamming it against the wall as Luxray backed up a bit flinching from what looked like what is known as Recoil damage before slowly getting back to its feet. "Blastoise!" Daisy called out as Blastoise slowly tried to get up before fell backwards forced out of its Mega Evolution and swirls in its eyes.

"Gym leaders huh, pathetic..." Billy scoffed as suddenly his pokegear went off. "Billy here." Billy stated. "Billy its Giovanni, Head to Vermilion City, Cassidy and Butch have failed to take over Vermilion City." Giovanni stated. "Of course they did..." Billy grumbled. "TEAM ROCKET!" Billy called out as the remaining Team Rocket member's Billy was with raced forward. "SIR!" they called saluting. "Cassidy and Butch have failed to take over Vermilion City! We head there right away to clean up their mess!" Billy ordered. "SIR!" They saluted as they got ready to leave Ariana went over and kissed him on the cheek. "Great job with the gym." She grinned as Billy blushed. "It was no big, now let's move." Billy said as she nodded as they both disappeared like ninjas.

With Billy's help the Team Rocket arrived in Vermilion City as Cassidy and Butch came walking out sparking from the electicity. "Well, well, well if it isn't the mess ups Cassidy and Biff." Billy scoffed. "THE NAME IS BUTCH, YOU STUPID BRAT!" He yelled, comically twitching with anger. "If you two acctaly did something worth remembering than MAYBE I'd remember your name Butch." Billy scoffed. "Why you- and what could you have possibly pulled that we haven't Billy!" Cassidy snapped. "Oh I don't know how about having taken over Pewter City AND Cerulean City!" Billy snapped as Cassidy and Butch looked at each other in shock.

"Looks like I got one up on you now Cassidy." Jessie said with a smirk. "Jessie, no need to taunt the nobody grunts." Billy stated as Jessie saluted. "Of course Sir." Jessie said in a bow. "Your Orders Billy?" Ariana asked as he looked at them. "Archer, Proton, keep an eye on Cassidy and Butch I don't need any more mess ups. The Rest of you with me inside Vermilion City Gym!" Billy shouted as they all saluted. "SIR!" They called out as the remaining of the rockets followed Billy into the gym.

"Looks like I got one up on you now Cassidy." Jessie said with a smirk. "Jessie, no need to taunt the nobody grunts." Billy stated as Jessie saluted. "Of course Sir." Jessie said in a bow. "Your Orders Billy?" Ariana asked as he looked at them. "Archer, Proton, keep an eye on Cassidy and Butch I don't need any more mess ups. The Rest of you with me inside Vermilion City Gym!" Billy shouted as they all saluted. "SIR!" They called out as the remaining of the rockets followed Billy into the gym. "SURGE!" Billy shouted coming into the room as Surge looked up slowly standing up. "My past has a habit of coming back to bite me..." Surge muttered to himself.

"The once Mighty Lt. Surge, Executive of Team Rocket reduced to a mere Gym Leader?" Billy questioned as Surge growled. "Who the hell are you to question me Punk?!" Surge growled. "The names Billy, second in command of Team Rocket and soon to be ruler of Kanto alongside the rest of Team Rocket," Billy explained. "We lost to a ten-year-old brat last time in the form of Red Ketchem and you think you will make a difference?" Surge asked. "Well considering thanks to me, We've already got Pewter City AND Cerulean City under our control I'd say so." Billy commented.

"So I guess you're here for Vermilion City as well Kid? Your gonna have to go through me first!" Surge growled. "That's the plan..." Billy stated as Surge drew his only Pokeball. "RAICHU!" Surge shouted letting loose the Pokeball as a bipedal, rodent-like Pokémon appeared onto the field. "Humph, I will match you one for another..." Billy stated pulling out his Ultra ball from his belt. "Raichu..." Billy said throwing it out as another bipedal, rodent-like Pokémon appeared onto the field. However, one big difference was that Billy's Raichu's cheeks were sparking more than Surge's almost like it was stronger.

"Lets show him the power of Vermilion City and why Team Rocket will fail again Raichu! Body Slam!" Surge shouted as the Raichu charged in looking to slam its body against Billy's Raichu. "Quick Attack..." Billy muttered as Billy's Raichu zoomed to the sid in breakneck speed dodging Surge's Raichu as both Surge and his Raichu gasped in shock. "Let me guess you evolved this pathetic Raichu the second you caught it didn't you?" Billy questioned. "Of course, the weak perish and the strong survive!" Surge argued. "You're about to learn why that was a mistake.. Raichu Double Team!" Billy ordered as the Pokemon suddenly made three copies of itself as Surge sweatdropped.

"Billy! Some of surge's trainers are headed this way!" Jessie shouted. "Take Ariana and James to deal with them, Jessie! I'll wrap this up!" Billy shouted. "Right, lets move Team Rocket!" Jessie shouted as Jessie, James and Meowth zoomed out of the Gym. "Welp time to end this HYPER BEAM!" Billy shouted as his Raichu took a deep breath before letting loose a huge blast towards Surge's slamming it against the wall. "RAICHU!" Surge shouted as when the smoke cleared, Raichu was out cold. "Rai..." It groaned. "Grrr... I am not working for Team Rocket again PUNK!" Surge shouted charging right towards Billy as the young man ducked before SLAM! Fist right into Surge's stomach causing the man to cough backing up a little bit holding his stomach. "To think you used to be a Rocket executive...pathetic.," Billy said walking out of the gym with the remaining of Team Rocket in tow.

Outside the remaining of Team Rocket was rounding up what was left of Vermilion City before. "So this is where the distress call was coming from!" A voice said as Billy looked up before from the sky landed a browned haired individual black shirt, purple pants and a strange necklace around his neck as Billy smirked. "Well, well if it isn't Champion Blue I was wondering when you would show your face." Billy stated as Blue narrowed his eyes. "So you're the recruit of team Rocket I heard so much about that rose through the ranks so quickly," Blue commented.

"That's right, what here to put your title on the line?" Billy questioned as Blue scoffed. "As if, I'm here to deliver you a warning Billy, you and Team Rocket need to back off now because, if you somehow make it to the Elite Four and past them to get to me, consider that your last Victory, I fought and beat Red for this title, I'm not about to hand Kanto over without a fight!" Blue warned as Billy scoffed before Blue whistled as Pidgeot zoomed in picking him up as Billy smirked as Blue took off, the final part of the Takeover was official.

Meanwhile on Mt. Silver a strange Red hatted trainer had his eyes closed before his Pokegear went off as he brought it up to listen to what's going on. "And in other news Team Rocket has made its return to Kanto in a brutal fashion and taken over Vermilion City, Pewter City and Cerulean City! What is next for the evil organization and one begs the question, where is the trainer that defeated them years ago, where is Red Ketchem?! KANTO NEEDS YOUR HELP!" The News station screamed as the transmission ended.

Red looked at his team who nodded. "Lets go..." He said the first words he's said in a while hoping on Charizard taking off for Kanto it was time for his return. On the outskirts of Celadon City, Team Rocket was about to enter before a Charizard roar was heard as suddenly Red dropped down from the Sky taping his cap. "Red..." Jessie growled as Billy held a hand out before looking towards Red. "So your the brat who defeated us years ago..." Billy questioned as Red nodded. "Thats right...didn't think I'd have to clean up my mess..." Red commented as his Pikachu climbed his shoulder. "Pika…." It growled its cheeks sparking.

"Well unlucky for you it won't be so easy this time..." Billy stated. "Than I propose this little deal for you Billy. If I defeat you, you and Team Rocket stop this conquest here and now, however, if you draw, I shall you lot pass for now." Red offered. "And what if I win?" Billy questioned. "Not that it's going to happen but, if you win...I join Team Rocket." Red offered as Billy let out a smirk. "Consider it done!" Billy said with a small smirk.

Soon enough Both Billy and Red were across each other as Billy nodded telling Team Rocket to stay back. "Let your destruction Begin Red, Ferrothorn! GO!" Billy shouted as a Pokémon resembling a flattened durian. Its metallic body is covered in thorns, with three black stripes circling its width, the middle stripe having triangular decorations below the eyes of Ferrothorn. "FERRO!" It called out as Red chuckled. "So, you visited the other regions impressive so it looks like not all Team Rocket members are idiots wielding only poison types..." Red commented before pulling out one of his pokeballs and nodded.

"Espeon..." Red stated throwing out his Pokeball as a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with slender legs and dainty paws as the gem on its forehead began glowing. "Esp..." It called out with a growl. "Ferrothorn, Spikes..." Billy stated as Ferrothorn jumped into the air spinning around letting out a layer of spikes. "Calm mind..." Red stated as Espeon sat in a straight-up position closing its eyes keeping its mind focused on raising something. "Another Layer go!" Billy shouted as Ferrothorn jumped into the air spinning around letting out a layer of spikes once again. "Calm mind again..." Red stated as Billy blinked the hell was red up to. "One more layer should do the trick Ferrothorn!" Billy stated as Ferrothorn jumped into the air spinning around letting out a layer of spikes once again.

"POWER WHIP GO!" Billy shouted as Ferrothorn slapped its arm against Espeon who flinched but was still up as Red opened his eyes. "Batton Pass..." Red stated as suddenly Espeon returned to its Pokeball before Charizard was bought out with a roar flinching from the spikes before grabbing Ferrothorn's vine-like, long green appendages with a roar. "Fire Blast..." Red stated. Charizard revved up its mouth before Charizard let loose the blast at point-blank range as the smoke disappeared Ferrothorn had swirls in its eyes as Charizard let out a roar as Billy returned Ferrothorn to its Pokeball as Billy clapped with a small smile causing Red to raise an eyebrow.

"Bravo, Red, It's not often that Someone gets through my Ferrorthorn so quickly. However, consider that a lucky shot." Billy said pulling out a Pokeball that was an Ultra Ball. "An Ultra Ball...that can't be good..." Red muttered. "Hydreigon..go!" Billy called out as for the first time in his Pokemon Career, Red was sweat dropping in shock. "Charizard, Re-" Red started before It let out a roar glaring down Hydreigon. "Oh Arceus damn it..." Red grumbled. Hydreigon let out a roar as both Pokemon got ready to enter combat against Each Other, Billy knew what was about to go down and crossed his arms.

Both Pokemon charged in colliding their fists as both let out a roar as Red grumbled in annoyance. "Not again...Charizard did this same thing against Lance..." Red grumbled. Charizard let out a flamethrower right to Hydreigon's face as it grabbed it by the tails flying up, throwing it up in the air letting lose a Water Paulse as Charizard was soaked causing it to crash onto the ground as Hydreigon let out a roar a few seconds passed before Charizard slowly got up letting lose another roar charging right back into the frey of the battle causing Billy to chuckle in amusement.

Suddenly, both became glowed in a color of pure rage as Red Sweat dropped. "Outrage...son of Arcus..." Red muttered in annoyance. Both Dragons revved up letting loose a huge blast towards their opponent sending both flying into the nearby trees when the smoke was cleared both had swirls in their eyes. Once both were called back to their Pokeballs Red nodded. "Espeon..." Red called out sending back out his faithful Pokemon as Billy seemed to be calm not sending out another Pokemon before. "Dark Pulse..." Billy ordered causing Red to blink. Suddenly, a beam of purple circles blasted Espeon sending it flying. "ESPEON!" Red called out as it landed swirled in its eyes as Red turned before out from Behind Billy appeared a pokemon with sleek, black body with four slender legs and crimson eyes along with the circles on its body glowing. "Breon..." It called out. "A Rocket with a Friendship evolved Pokemon?" Red questioned.

"Snorlax..." Red said as he slowly turned his cap around before throwing out the Pokeball as a huge, bipedal, dark blue-green Pokémon with a cream-colored face, belly, and feet. "Snorlax huh? No worries, Umbreon you may not be able to pull this one out but, let's have this Snorlax slowly feel the pain TOXIC!" Billy called out as suddenly, Umbreon let out a purple liquid landing on Snorlax as it flinched its cheeks looking like it was sick. "Snor.." It groaned as Billy chuckled causing Red to growl. "Keep your cool Red...he's just trying to get in your head.." Red muttered to himself.

"Damn and if I have it use rest it won't reset the counter, I've gotta test this.." Red grumbled. "Snorlax Rest!" Red ordered as Snorlax fell back down on its back. "Snore..." It cried as Billy smirk. "You know for a Legendary Trainer like yourself Red, you made an amateurish mistake and fell RIGHT INTO MY TRAP!" Billy said as Red sweatdropped. "First Umbreon, Double Team!" Billy stated as Umbreon quickly made a couple of copies of itself. "Now Swagger Three Times..." Billy ordered as Umbreon Raced over and let louse a swagger each time as Snorlax was sleeping away in a long nap.

"Now...Foul Play!" Billy ordered as Umbreon slowly let loose a blast of dark energy onto Snorlax as it went from asleep to swirls in its eyes as Red slowly returned Snorlax to its Pokeball. "Pika..." Red said as Pikachu hopped off his shoulder. "Pika..." It growled. "Umbreon..." Umbreon growled following suit as the wind blew past both of them,.

"Volt tackle..." Red muttered as his Pikachu's cheeks sparked. "Pika!" It called racing forward and suddenly, its body began engulfed in an aura of electricity. "Umbreon!" Billy called out as as the Pokemon was slammed against the wall as it landed it was in pain and it showed in its eyes but, Billy noticed something, when the Pikachu landed it flinched as he smirked. 'So Volt Tackle has a little recoil..' Billy grinned. "Extreme speed go!" Red ordered as Pikachu zoomed forward and once again slammed its body against Umbreon and slammed it against the wall once again, zooming back to red and Umbreon's face had swirls in its eyes.

"Umbreon return." Billy called out as he chuckled, Red was sweating up a storm the last time he had a battle this intense was against Blue in the championship round. "Luxray!" Billy called out as a quadrupedal Pokémon resembling a fully-grown lion emerged from the Pokeball. "LUXRAY!" It called out as Pikachu was panting. "Take down!" Billy growled as Luxray zoomed in and before Red could react, Luxray slammed its body against Pikachu slamming it into the wall behind Red, when Luxray removed itself from the Pikachu the Pikachu had swirls in its eyes as Red raced over lifting the Pikachu up. "Pika pi..." It whimpered. "Its alright buddy you did what you could." Red said placing it back on his shoulder looking back at Billy, they were each down to the last Pokemon, Blastoise and Venusaur for Red Luxray, and two others for Billy, Red was in trouble.

"Venasaur...Earthquake..." Red said throwing out the Pokeball as a squat, quadruped Pokémon with bumpy, blue-green skin landed on the ground letting out a roar causing the ground to shake as Luxray was sent flying landing onto the ground swirls in its eyes as Billy humphed. "Luxray return..." Billy stated as the red beam shot out and returned Luxray to its Pokeball. "Wow, this is the biggest challenge Billy has had since he's Joined Team Rocket," James stated. "Are you surprised? Red is the one who forced us to disband for a while there you two." Ariana stated.

"Crobat!" Billy called out as a purple, bat-like Pokémon with a small, round body. It has long, pointed ears, yellow eyes with red pupils, and a small mouth that usually has its teeth bared. "Brave Bird!" Billy shouted as Red's eyes widened okay that was not good. "Venusaur Endure!" Red shouted as Crobat zoomed in a huge burst of speed zooming through Venusaur braced itself as Crobat landed in front of billy flinching from the recoil. "Sleep powder..." Red muttered as suddenly a bit of blue powder poured down on Crobat as Crobat's eyes began to get heavy before it dropped onto the ground before falling asleep. "Earthquake..." Red said as Venasaur roared stomping the ground letting loose a quake of the ground as it sent crobat flying slamming Crobat against the tree swirls in its eyes. Red had finally gained the advantage Billy was down to his last Pokemon.

Billy slowly removed his last Pokeball from his pocket throwing it up and down it was an Orange, Black, and White Pokeball as Red sweatdropped before Billy though it out. "Houndoom.," Billy stated as out of the Pokeball emerged a quadruped, canine Pokémon that is mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. "DOOM!" It cried out as Red sweat dropped this wasn't good as Billy slowly raised up the rocket Bracelet on his right arm and pressed the button. "Mega Evolve..." Billy muttered as a pink crystal surrounded Billy's Houndoom as when the crystal shattered, the ridges on its back thicken, and it gains additional, bone-like rings around the base of its tail. The rings on its tail have small spikes on top, causing them to resemble vertebrae.

Both Houndoom and Venasaur in their mega forms let out their cries. "EARTHQUAKE!" Red ordered. "FIREBLAST!" Billy ordered as Houndoom let loose a blast of fire right towards Venusaur while Venasaur slammed its feet down creating a shaking of the ground as both figures got sent flying in opposite directions. When the smoke cleared both Pokemon had been knocked out of their mega forms with eyes spinning as Red humphed returning Venasaur to its Pokeball.

"A deal is a deal Billy, you and Team Rocket may pass, however, make no mistake, this isn't the end..." Red muttered before as quickly as he appeared he tipped his cap and disappeared as Billy looked at his Pokeball and nodded. "Nice job Kid MEOWTH!" Mewoth stated with a grin. "Let's go you guys, Kanto isn't going to take itself over," Billy commented as James laughed. "Amen to that." James grinned their next stop, Celadon City.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
